Returning After the Reveal
by Illusn
Summary: Phic Phight attack, using a prompt by Love-ly-ish. Danny returns to school after his secret was revealed in a ghost attack, having to deal with people suddenly treating him differently.


Danny pushed his crutches down again, supporting his weight as he made his way over to the X-Ray room. He was pretty sure that he could have walked, but doctor's orders said he couldn't, hence the crutches.

Whispers erupted as he traversed the labyrinth of corridors. Onlookers either appeared to be in awe, admirers and fans of his Phantom persona, while others scowled, moving out the way, many fearful of the teen in front of them, or rather his powers. He supposed he hadn't been expecting anything different, the world probably hadn't been ready for the existence of halfas, but had been introduced to them anyway.

A mother pulled her child away and close to her chest just as he'd tried to go up to Danny, attempting to shield the boy from him. Danny sighed and his mom placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

They entered the room, and Danny lay on the table as per the previous X-Ray, while Maddie joined the radiologist further away. If there was one thing Danny was grateful for in this great big mess of a situation, it was his parents' unwavering support. Without them kicking up a fuss it would have been entirely possible for the GIW to cart him off to their labs, labelled as an ecto-based threat, while he was unconscious and wounded. Danny suppressed a shudder at that idea.

"Danny, you can come over here now," called the doctor, a kindly old man who looked somewhat like a walrus.

On the computer screen was Danny's leg, his tibia and fibula completely intact, just as expected. "Jeez you heal fast, kid. Most people would take months to recover from that," commented the doctor, clicking into the image to zoom in. "Not even a hairline fracture anymore."

Danny cringed - he'd had one hell of a compound fracture. On top of that apparently they had to pick fragments of bone out of his leg. Nope, he was not going to imagine that. The surgeons had been slightly freaked out even after he came around post-surgery, his healing factor having caused problems with treating his injuries.

"Does this mean I don't need crutches now?" Danny asked hopefully, lightly kicking the leg in its brace.

"Yes, you're free to go. Just don't go breaking more bones on us," the doctor chuckled, his belly shaking as he did so.

"No promises," Danny responded, flashing him a smile before sitting down to phase the cast off his leg. "Uh, so, what do I do with this?" He waved it in the air. This was nice, being able to use his powers around others without having to fear exposure.

Maddie took the cast from him and placed it in the appropriate bin as they left the hospital. "Well, that went well," she said, trying to maintain an optimistic mood despite the countless pairs of eyes on them, passing their own individual judgement.

Danny muttered something under his breath and Maddie asked him to speak up.

"I'd have preferred for none of this to happen in the first place," he said barely loud enough for her to hear properly. "I should've handled the attack better."

Maddie sighed. "You can't be perfect, Danny. I wish you hadn't got hurt like that, but it's all we can do to move on from it now. You saved a lot of lives that day, and anyone who tells you otherwise is a liar."

"So I've heard," Danny said spitefully, immediately resenting himself for taking that tone with his mom. "Sorry, I just-" He trailed off.

"It's been a stressful few days, hasn't it?" she said, unlocking the car and opening the door.

Danny mirrored her in opening the door on the passenger side, slipping into his seat. "Yeah."

They backed out of the parking lot, the sound of tacky pop music coming from the radio while Danny picked at the fabric of his jeans. "Mom? Do you ever have times when you feel you could have done better?"

"Of course I do. Regrets are part of life, and no matter what you do, there'll always be that nagging voice in your head," Maddie said as she turned onto the highway.

"How do you deal with it?" Danny enquired.

Maddie glanced at Danny, then cast her eyes back to the road. "I remind myself that my mistakes are in the past, and I can't change them. Plus focusing on the positives helps, like people you helped and ways you can do better in the future."

Danny contemplated her words for a few seconds. "Thanks, mom."

They were now approaching Amity Park, which did not have its own hospital due to the risk of ghost attacks. Craters, Danny-shaped and otherwise, marred the landscape and they passed a sign reading 'Amity Park: A nice place to-' The rest of the sign having been destroyed by ectoblasts, leaving it illegible.

Maddie cleared her throat. "But even I have regrets I can't forgive myself for."

"Oh," Danny said, knowing full well where this conversation was heading. They'd had this conversation once already, in which Danny adamantly defended them, though admittedly he had been pretty drugged up then, so he couldn't blame her for talking about it again. "I still don't blame you for anything. I chose to lie to you- I shouldn't have, and there was no way you could've guessed that your living son was a ghost." He breathed before continuing. "You can't change the past."

Maddie conceded and continued the drive without bringing it up again, instead choosing to talk about space and recent developments in astronomy and astrophysics.

They stopped in the driveway of the Fenton house, now with a metal fence to fend off rabid reporters, fans and those who despised Danny and his entire family. They'd probably have to upgrade the security system at some point soon, but for now it would do.

The house was a lot cleaner than the night of the ghost attack, but was still somewhat disheveled, albeit without fragments of glass around the place now. "Good to see you Danny-boy!" Jack engulfed Danny in a one armed hug, his left arm being covered in bandages. "Can't keep you down, eh?"

Danny chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Speaking of which, Danny, we'll need to do a check up on your core," Maddie interjected, catching Danny off guard with how naturally the words came from her mouth. They seemed to be adjusting about as well as one could to the revelation that their son's half ghost, going so far as to lock up their most powerful weapons and program all of the inventions they could to ignore Danny's ectosignature, including the ghost gabber, much to Danny's delight. Sam and Tucker had managed to convince the Fenton parents that separating Danny's ghost and human halves would be a terrible idea by explaining the Fenton ghost catcher incident, that and it didn't take a scientist to know that ripping away part of someone's body wasn't good for them. If Danny was healthy and happy, that's all that mattered to them.

The core check-up went similarly to an X-Ray, just in the lab, and with a different machine.

Danny pulled his t-shirt over his head, ignoring the fact that his hair was now even more messy than usual, and walked over to the computer screen displaying the scan.

A look at the display wouldn't mean much to someone without knowledge of ectobiology, but both the Fenton parents and Danny could see that it had thousands of tiny marks of damage, like the tears that form in a muscle after excess exertion.

"It looks like it's healing. See? Snowfang was right," said Danny.

Snowfang, the head doctor in the Far Frozen, had assured them that it would heal with time, as long as Danny did not overexert himself again.. Naturally the Fenton parents had still been worried, and coming up with ways to aid healing.

His dad grinned at him, while his mom had an unreadable expression of thought.

"You'll still have to drink ectoplasm until you're better," she ordered, before quickly adding, "but maybe don't bring it to school tomorrow."

Crud. School. Danny cringed at the thought of his phan club following him around. "I'm not sure if I want to go back there. I mean, what if people…"

Maddie crouched slightly to be eye to eye with Danny. "It'll be fine, just give it a try, okay? And if it's too much for you, or you get bullied, we can always look into home education."

Danny nodded, eyes downcast.

The ring of the doorbell pierced through the quiet and momentarily drowned out the whir of machines from every angle of the basement.

Jack was the first to reach the door, opening it only to remember that there was also a tall metal fence and gate between the street and the living room. "Jazzypants! Elle!" he bellowed as he opened the gate, letting two girls in. Elle gave him as much of a hug as her short arms could manage, channelling some ghost powers to jump up. Jack patted Danielle's back and closed the gate. Danny's face lit up at the sight of his adoptive sister, now dubbed 'Elle' both to avoid confusion and due to her sense of individuality, still clinging onto their dad as he came back into the house. The adoption would be going through quickly after they'd 'convinced' Vlad that it was best to let them adopt her and for him to leave her alone. It hardly seemed like she'd only lived with them for less than a week, yet that was undeniably the truth.

Elle, grinning broadly, dropped to the floor. "Hey, Danny, you're all better?"

Danny made a more or less gesture with his hand. "Pretty much."

Jazz announced her presence by dumping a large bag of books on the floor with a thud. "Well, that's book shopping done."

Danny glanced at the bag, stunned. "Did you buy the entire bookstore?"

"Ha, ha," Jazz deadpanned. "Elle's starting Middle School in September, that's only five months away, so she'll need to catch up on any material she missed out on by then."

Elle was less excited by the idea of school, and instead pulled out a book titled 'How much poo does an elephant do?'. "I got to choose some books I wanted too."

• • •

Sweat poured from Danny's brow as he tried his best to hold up the beams of a near-collapsed building while the last inhabitants ran for safety. After the last person escaped, guided away by Maddie and Jack Fenton, he intangibly passed through the building, letting it collapse through him, and turned his attention to the gruesome ghost currently being shot at while trying to chase down the Red Huntress. She looked worse for wear, her suit not repairing the scratches in it like it typically did. The fight had been drawn out for too long, and everyone knew it, but the ghost just didn't seem to have a weak spot, all shots ricocheting off its armored skin. And worst of all it had a fire core, leaving the pavement melted under it with each step it made.

"Oi! Ugly!" Danny shrieked, a lot more shrilly than he than he originally intended. The taunt had the exact effect Danny wanted, all of the dozen or so eyes of the beast turning towards him and narrowing. Its nostrils flared, and it made a beeline for Danny, stomping down anything that stood in its way.

Calling on the power of his own core, Danny sent out a blast of ice, which encased the ghost for mere seconds before melting under the extreme heat of its flaming breath. Danny created an energy shield, doing his best to block the attack, his palms burning as the fire was redirected around him and into the building, exciting the embers floating in the air and on the ground.

The flames stopped abruptly as yet another fighter flew into the fray, blasting the beast in the side. "Leave my cousin alone!" Elle yelled, unleashing another energy ball, which knocked the creature back.

It was then that Danny saw something, a weakness, an opening. The ghost opened its mouth and Danny took this opportunity to shoot a beam on ice into it, giving the ghost the worst possible case of brain freeze experienced by any being. Without hesitation, Danny tackled the ghost to the ground, glancing up at Valerie who was pulling out her thermos.

Unfortunately, Danny really should have kept his attention on the ghost, as it grabbed him by the leg in its vice-like grip and hurled him into the rubble of the building he'd been trying to hold up just a minute earlier. A sickening crunch of bone shattering could be heard as Danny's body crashed against the hot concrete and brick. He tried to climb to his feet, only to realise that one of his legs was practically snapped in two, and instead hovering weakly. Elle flew over to him like a rocket, putting an arm under his shoulder to support him, seeing his exhaustion.

Danny evaluated the situation, noting that the ghost appeared to be much more sluggish, cracks showing in its skin, revealing what looked to be swirling magma underneath.

"Cover your ears! Now!" he shouted and unleashed an unearthly wail, rippling through the air, peeling through the armor of the ghost with each wave that came its way.

Danny collapsed, ears ringing, desperately fighting back white rings while Elle held him just above the ground.

A blue light engulfed the magma ghost in front of them, and the Red Huntress landed, hoverboard retracting into the soles of her shoes, now-full thermos in her hand. "Phantom? I just wanted to say thank you, both of you. I couldn't have done this without you."

Danny offered her a tired smile before falling into the black, a ring of light passing over his head as he dropped like a rock.

Danny awoke with a start, glancing at the time on his alarm clock: 6:45 am. Could be worse. Of course he'd just had to have that dream, that memory again the night before school. The universe was simply unkind to halfas - not even permitting them to sleep until their alarm would have gone off.

He dropped out of bed and headed to the bathroom, figuring that if he was going to face his possible doom today, he might as well be presentable while doing so. The cold shower was nice - just another reminder that he was weird. Jazz always complained that he'd left it on the cold temperature when she went to shower.

Speaking of Jazz, she was already downstairs when Danny entered the kitchen. "Ready to go back to school, little brother?"

"No, not really" Danny sighed as he poured a bowl of cereal for himself, reminding him of the day when he'd almost told his parents his secret early on after being picked up by the ghost detector.

"I'll be with you when we go there," Jazz comforted. "Take deep breaths and try to focus on what could go well today."

Danny rolled his eyes. "I know, I know. Thanks."

The Fenton parents came into the kitchen soon after, one from downstairs, and the other with a very grumpy looking Elle - apparently she was not a morning person. Maddie guided the sleep deprived halfa to the table, and she immediately brightened up at the prospect of breakfast, inhaling a bowl of Cookie Crisp.

"Remember your ectoplasm," Maddie said to the half ghosts, placing a glass of the glowing green liquid in front of each of them, much to Danny's chagrin. It wasn't that it tasted bad, it was just weird, like sweet tasting batteries that prickled his tongue with its energy.

Elle seemed not to have inherited Danny's dislike of the sensation, and downed her glass like orange juice. This was just one of the many differences between them that she had embraced, along with her love of toast.

Danny sipped his ectoplasm, reminding himself that it was just filtered from the atmosphere of the zone.

"What does it taste like?" Jack asked, like a curious puppy. He knew better than to try and drink some himself - ectoplasm was decidedly not suitable for human consumption. The only reason halfas could drink it was because their biology was different to a human's on the molecular level.

"Kinda like honey charged with electricity," Danny answered before taking another gulp of it.

"It's nice," Elle chimed in. "Danny's just not used to it - that's why he's scared of drinking it."

Danny shot her a playful glare and glugged the rest of the glass, which she cackled at.

The energy rippled through his core, like a concentrated energy drink, which wasn't actually far off the mark as a description of it.

Jack hummed, and began tinkering with an invention he'd been working on on the side for the time Danny had been hospitalised. It was a small plastic wristband, with a glowing green light and small amounts of exposed circuitry where he'd unscrewed a panel on it. It was slightly rough looking, but for something thrown together over just a few days, it was impressive.

The band was a failsafe, in case the school had concerns about him harming other students that could not be remedied by their word - it suppressed Danny's powers, namely his ectoblasts. It wasn't great, but if worst came to worst it at least wouldn't hurt Danny.

Pocketing the band, Jack and the rest of his family, including Elle, who was still worried that Vlad might come for her, clambered into the Fenton family RV (Maddie was driving as it was decided that property damage would not make a good impression).

They reached the school too early for Danny's liking, and he wiped his clammy palms on his jeans before exiting the vehicle.

Mr Lancer was waiting outside, visibly surprised that nothing had been destroyed while parking until he noticed that Maddie had been driving. He shook the Fenton parents' hands, and guided the family into the building.

Danny noticed the news van was parked in the road by the school, evidently not allowed onto school property, but figured it was best to ignore it - he'd honestly expected far more people following him around, but apparently he'd passed out of the news with the next big thing.

The early students gawked as the group passed them through the corridors on their way to Mr Lancer's office, but Danny once again did his best to ignore it.

The office door was agape, and Principal Ishiyama was sat in a small plastic chair next to Mr Lancer's desk. Mr Lancer closed the door after the group, sitting down in his worn padded chair and indicating to the plastic chairs arranged by the entrance. He surveyed the odd group as they lowered themselves to their chairs, eyes lingering momentarily on Elle, taking in the unfamiliar, yet familiar face.

"As I'm sure you're aware, there has been protesting against Daniel returning to school," Mr Lancer began, voice steady and calm, as if talking about any other issue at school, "however, we, as a school, and as people, will not discriminate against an individual based on their, biology. I am glad to see you healthy Daniel, and would like to make it very clear that you are welcome at this school.

"Your teachers, myself included are prepared to give you leeway and accommodate your ghost hunting. We do expect that you work hard to keep up with class work, and attend extra sessions if necessary, but you will not be punished for leaving lessons to deal with ghost attacks. I'm well aware that you are capable of doing well, and all you need to do if ask for help whenever you feel that you're falling behind."

Danny was ectatic. This was too good to be true! "Thank you Mr Lancer! I will."

Ishiyama took this moment to interject. "But, we do have some restrictions we would like you to follow."

Of course. There was always a catch.

"You are not allowed to abuse your privileges, and if it is found that you have been skipping class without a good reason there will be appropriate punishment. Additionally, you are not allowed to use your abilities to cheat or harm others. We do not take this lightly, and doing this could get you expelled from the school."

Danny flinched imperceptibly at the mention of cheating.

"We will not stop you from using your powers altogether though. You may use what non-destructive or harmful powers you have as you feel comfortable with, we trust that you can use your judgement as to what is appropriate."

"That sounds reasonable," said Danny, relaxing slightly. "I promise I won't hurt others, and I definitely won't cheat."

This seemed to satisfy the Principle, who smiled at the family. "Well then, enjoy your day. I believe lessons will be starting in fifteen minutes. Please ask myself or Mister Lancer if you have any questions."

And with that Ishiyama pardoned herself from the room, leaving the family with just Mr Lancer, who shuffled a small stack of papers.

"One last thing, Daniel," Mr Lancer called out to Danny as he went to stand up from his chair. "My door is always open if you need to talk about anything."

"Thanks Mr Lancer!" Danny smiled up at his teacher, and left the office with the rest of his family.

"That went well," commented Maddie, and Jack nodded enthusiastically. "We should really go home now. See you later, you two. I know you both find kisses embarrassing, so have a good day."

"Bye," both Danny and Jazz chorused.

"Enjoy your day of hell!" Elle shouted after them, a grin splitting her face from ear to ear.

"Same to you!" Danny yelled back as she rounded the corner and out of view.

Jazz and Danny said their goodbyes and went off to their respective lessons early. Waiting outside the science lab, Danny couldn't help but keep an eye on every face that passed in the mass of students getting to class. His face lit up when he saw Sam and Tucker approach him through the crowd, their faces brightening an equal amount at the sight of their friend healthy and happy.

"Yo, how are you?" Tucker greeted, giving Danny a high five.

"Good. I'm all healed, and the school seems to be okay with me being here,"Danny replied. "What about you?"

"Pretty good. How're your folks taking the reveal?"

"Great. They're happy I'm going into ghost hunting, and they seem to have accepted my ghost half. They even adopted Elle!" Danny was practically bursting with joy, and it warmed the others through.

"Oh yeah, we saw her with your parents on the way in. She looks really happy - I guess she's settling in well," said Sam, smiling far too brightly for her goth aesthetic.

"Excuse me," a small voice came from the right, and the trio turned to see Mikey, a small red haired boy, standing there timidly, with his nerdy friends behind him. "I, uh, I wanted to say thank you - for all the times you've saved us."

Danny was dumbfounded. People knowing his not-so-secret identity was going to take some getting used to. "Um, no problem. I just did what anyone would do." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"So, how do your ghost powers work?" Mikey asked rapidly. "Are you a ghost? Does this mean you're dead? You're not dead, right?" He looked slightly horrified.

"Of course he's not dead!" Sam said abruptly, the guilt of the accident gnawing at the back of her mind. The nerds flinched.

"What Sam said, I'm not dead, or at least I don't think I am," Danny spoke. "I'm not entirely sure how my powers work, we think I'm half ghost - um, when I got my powers, I think ectoplasm got bonded to my DNA or something." Danny didn't want to go into specifics of how he got his ghost powers. The memory was slightly traumatic, and he really didn't want to risk others attempting to repeat it - that was dangerous, and painful.

"Woah, that's so cool! Is it like a comic book origin story?"

"That's enough." Sam cut Mikey off, and he shrunk back.

The teacher soon emerged from the classroom to shepard the students to their seats. Mrs Bray, the strict, rule-abiding chemistry teacher, with a glare that could melt concrete, sat in her chair, back straight as the pole that was probably stuck up her butt. She read out the register, each student replying with a 'yes miss', until she reached Danny's name and mutters broke out among the students. Her eye twitched, but she continued the register after Danny confirmed his presence

Once the register was over, she stood before the board, and took a breath before her lecture.

"As I'm sure you're aware, Mr Fenton has been revealed to be somewhat of a celebrity, however, I would like you to respect his privacy, and there will be no discussion of him or anything of the sort in my classroom. I expect you to focus on your work, and nothing else while you're here. Am I understood?"

"Yes miss," came the drone of thirty or so students brought an odd sense of relief to Danny. In her own way, his teacher was showing her support, preventing others from pestering him during class. Unfortunately, she could not stop the glances that were sent his way throughout the lesson. Dash in particular seemed to be staring the most, a guilty expression on his face. Oh, Danny was probably going to have an awkward conversation after class, unless he turned invisible to escape, but that would probably just draw more attention to him.

Valerie, on the other hand, appeared to have a swirl on emotions passing behind her eyes as she occasionally glanced at Danny, as though wanting to talk to him, which she of course did. Okay, so that was going to be two awkward conversations after the lesson.

As the teacher told people to pack up, Danny psyched himself up for what awaited him out of Mrs Bray's classroom. Valerie was aggressively stuffing her bag, and Danny feared what she'd do once they were out of the classroom. Scenarios passed through his head, each of them involving a way in which Danny's life, or rather the next few minutes of his life, could go wrong.

The instant they were out the classroom a hand grabbed Danny's arm and dragged him to the janitor's closet. Valerie stood there, somehow seeming sad, worried and majorly pissed off, all the while managing not to scream. Sam and Tucker burst in, quickly tailing after the ghost boy. "Hey, Valerie, don't do anything rash," Sam implored, "wait, are you crying?"

Pearlescent tears were trailing down from Valerie's eyes, and she wiped them away with her arm. "Tell anyone I've cried and you're dead!" Valerie snapped.

"I wouldn't think of it," placated Sam. "Do you want us to leave so you can talk to Danny?"

Valerie shook her head. "No, stay, please." She almost pleaded towards the end, the emotional strain from the past week bubbling to the surface.

"I'm sorry. For everything. For hunting you, for blaming you for everything that went wrong in my life," Valerie cried quietly.

"It's fine, Val I'm sorry for lying to you for all this time." She looked up to see Danny putting a hand on her shoulder, ice blue eyes radiating comfort. Valerie shook her head again, a lot more violently than she intended to.

"I didn't exactly give you much choice, did I?"

Danny just shrugged. The bell telling them lessons were starting chose that moment to go off, and panic quickly spread through the group before they conceded themselves to their fate of being late to English.

"Y'know, now would be a great time for a ghost attack we can blame for us being late to class." Danny tried to lighten the mood, but quickly regretted it when his ghost sense went off - his face falling as the blue mist swirled into the air in front of him at the same time as Valerie's ghost detector going off. "Okay, I was kidding, but I should probably take care of this." He suddenly looked nervous. "Want to team up on this one, Val?"

Valerie looked taken aback. "What? You trust me just like that?"

"Well, yeah. You are my friend - our friend." Danny corrected himself seeing Sam and Tucker opening their mouths to correct him on that point.  
"Danny's right," Tucker said, leaning against the closet door to listen out for the ghost attack.

Sam continued, "as much as I may have been reluctant to admit it, you have become a friend over this time. And by the way, we've known about your ghost hunting since the beginning - at the park. You might want to consider getting something to mask your voice if you want to keep a secret identity."

Valerie felt a blush flush into the cheeks. "You got it," she said, checking the radar on her ghost detector as she did so. "It's by the sports hall. I'm new to this teamwork stuff, what do you three do about ghost attacks?"

"Uh, do you two want to handle this one?" Tucker's hand clasped the door handle. "We can go tell Mr Lancer why you're late."

"I'm guessing you want us to keep your ghost hunting a secret Valerie," Sam asked rhetorically. "We can just tell Mr Lancer that you're helping Danny out or something and leave it at that."

"Sounds good to me," Valerie said, activating her suit, covering her face last. Tucker gave a low whistle at the show of electronics, and glanced to Danny, who seemed unfazed by her suit. Of course he was, this kid had seen it all before.

Seeing that Valerie was comfortable enough in his presence to activate her suit, Danny went ghost, rings of blinding white travelling across his body. Valerie's mouth was practically on the floor - this much was evident even with her mask. Danny Phantom floated opposite her, rubbing the back of his neck anxiously.

"Ta-da," he quipped, and Valerie collected herself enough to notice that Sam and Tucker were snickering at her reaction. They quickly scampered off to Mr Lancer's lesson, and Danny extended his hand to Valerie.

"Wanna try navigating like a ghost?" he asked, eyes twinkling like stars.

She took his gloved hand, and screamed as she was whisked along through the wall. A feeling like being submerged in icy water sent a shiver down Valerie's spine. Noticing her reaction, Danny landed on the other side of the wall in an empty classroom. "Sorry, I really should have warned you about that."

"No, it's fine - just felt cold," Valerie tried to quell the expression of guilt that had wormed its way into Danny's face. It was still weird seeing Phantom as Danny, even if his reveal had been caught on camera and broadcast on live TV. There was something innately wrong about seeing your friend as a ghost, and the odd glow he had to his skin didn't help make him look like the human Danny Fenton she'd known., illuminating his features oddly and making him appear almost as a completely different person.

"Oh, yeah." Danny fiddled with the hair on the back of his neck. "I kinda forgot - Sam and Tucker are both used to it, and I don't normally make others intangible."

"Really, it's fine. Let's go find that ghost before it hurts someone," Valerie insisted.

Danny nodded with renewed determination, and took her hand again tentatively before turning them intangible again and speeding off towards the gym."

This was certainly different to flying on a hoverboard, Valerie thought to herself. A hoverboard at least somewhat obeyed gravity - ghost flight, not at all. She could somehow feel the movement while at the same time not feeling anything at all, but it was fun nonetheless.

They arrived at the gym's storage room in a matter of seconds, and another plume of blue mist emerged from Danny's mouth, indicating that the ghost was near.

"BEWARE!"

The Box Ghost was levitating a crate full of footballs in the air, features alight with menacing glee. He hurled the contents of the crate at the pair of ghost hunters, not realising that Danny had yet to drop his intangibility. Valerie flinched, Danny grinned, and the balls flew right through them. "Want to do the favors?" Danny indicated to the chubby ghost in front of them, now lifting a box of rackets.

"With pleasure." Valerie activated a moderately sized gun that materialised in her hand, hitting the Box Ghost square in the butt.

He yowled and spun around just in time to be caught in the beam of the Fenton Thermos. He looked like a fat spider being sucked down the plughole, and the onlookers were torn between pity and entertainment at the sight.

"Well, that was anticlimactic,"Danny stated, landing firmly next to Valerie on the floor of the storage room, avoiding the balls scattered across it. "Should we tidy up the mess?"

Valerie looked surprised, recalling the copious amounts of property damage and mess both of them had created in the past.

Reading her expression, Danny explained. "I've been wanting to test out a new power, and this is a small enough scale that it should be fine."

"You have a tidying-up power?" Valerie asked, eyebrow cocked, not that Danny could see it all that easily with her visor.

Danny chuckled, picking up on the heavy sarcasm laced in her tone, and his aura seemed to spark, every one of the balls in the vicinity gaining a bright green aura of their own and lifting into the air. He concentrated, eyebrows knitting together as the footballs drifted into the crate, all but one landing neatly inside it, which then lifted up as well and placed itself in its usual spot on the floor.

"Woah," Valerie stood next to him stunned while he panted. "Was that telekinesis?"

Danny's breathing went back to a more normal pace, still considerably deeper than usual. "Yeah. It's something that most ghosts can do, but I only learnt it recently. As you can see…" He picked up the remaining football with his hand. "I need more practice, but it could be really useful."

Valerie hummed. "You could use it to get people out of the way of debris, or stop the debris in midair."

"That's exactly why I want to perfect this skill."

Valerie's mind flashed back to Danny supporting the collapsing building, and she understood fully how important learning this new power was to him.

The two entered the classroom after a somewhat leisurely flight in the direction of the classroom and a stop in a closet to change out of their suit, and into their human form respectively. Mr Lancer stopped his lecture as the door opened, and every head in the room swiveled round to face the late duo.

"Mr Foley and Miss Manson already explained," Mr Lancer said. "You can speak to me after class if there's anything you need to catch up on that you missed in your absence."

"Thanks Mr Lancer." Danny kept his head down as he made his way over to his seat, which of course had to be practically in the middle of the classroom. He could feel almost every eye in the room boring into his head as he settled down and brought out his books and pencil case. Chatter erupted amongst the students, and Mr Lancer sighed in defeat, knowing that having a ghost hunting ghost as a classmate had not lost its novelty with all the news coverage.

"How'd it go?" Sam asked, leaning over from her seat, taking advantage of the sudden stop to the lesson.

"Fine, it was just the Box Ghost," Danny dismissed.

"And Valerie was fine?" she hissed, barely over a whisper.

"Yeah, she seems fine with the whole Phantom thing," Danny replied in a very slightly louder voice, if only so Sam could hear him (she didn't have the luxury of super-hearing). "She was kinda shocked by the feeling of intangibility, but it's not a big deal."

Sam shivered involuntarily. "I can understand that," she said, still wary of the ghost hunting girl but willing to put aside her hostility and protectiveness for now.

The lesson continued as per usual after Mr Lancer managed to get control of the class again with a cry of "The Adventures of Huck Finn" and continued with his lecture. They didn't actually finish all the work from that lesson before lunch, but it was good going considering the circumstances.

Lunch was a whole other challenge for Team Phantom, and the trio chose to bag lunch it outside out of fear of being mobbed.

"Dead Teacher 2 is still the best," Danny said, leaning against the tree they were sat under, mouth half full.

Sam quickly chastised him for talking with his mouth full, before arguing to the contrary, saying that the 1st movie was the best without a doubt.

"I'm with Danny," Tucker contributed to the conversation, "the second movie was really where they perfected it. Oh, hey Valerie!"

"Hi," greeted Valerie, walking towards the group, lunch bag clasped close to her body. "Is it okay if I sit with you?"

Sam and Tucker shuffled around to allow her into their circle, and she seated herself on the grass. "So, uh, what're you guys talking about?"

"Which Dead Teacher movie's the best," Sam supplied. "These two think that the second's the best, even though the first's obviously better."

"I haven't watched the latest ones, but the first one is definitely better than the second." Valerie opened her bag and fished out a sandwich.

"Betrayal!" Tucker exclaimed, mock fainting with his arm to his forehead.

Sam punched him lightly on his lowered arm, which prompted a cry from the boy. He rubbed his arm and shot her a playful glare, which she returned, complete with a grin.

Valerie observed their antics, somehow feeling like there was more of a sense of unity between her and the trio now that their secrets were out in the open.

"Oh, yeah, Val," Danny said, sitting up straight. "How'd you like to join Team Phantom?"

"That's your team name?" She raised an eyebrow and Danny just shrugged. "Sure, but that'll take some explaining as to why I'm working with you."

Danny waved off her concerns. "It'll be fine. We can just say we talked if anyone asks."

Valerie shook her head mockingly. "How the hell did you keep your secret for as long as you did?"

"We're pretty sure it was just dumb luck," interjected Tucker, "emphasis on dumb."

"What was dumb luck?" an obnoxiously loud voice came from the direction of the school building, and Dash Baxter and his cronies approached them.

The trio tensed, ready for a confrontation, only for Dash to raise his hands in a sign of peace. He suddenly looked a lot smaller, nerves showing through his veneer of toughness.

"I'm sorry, for everything I've done to you. If I'd known I was bullying my hero…" Dash's eyes remained fixed on the ground, inspecting the blades of grass with a pitiful expression, like they'd personally killed his family, which in Amity Park wouldn't be the weirdest thing that'd happened.

"We're all sorry, dude. We couldn't've known that you were-" one of the cronies was cut off by Danny.

"I forgive you, but you should bully anyone in the first place." Danny folded his arms, looking at each of them in turn with a forced hard expression. It really looked odd on his baby face, but Dash and co seemed intimidated nonetheless.

They muttered between each other, before turning to face Danny again with guilty expressions. "We'll try not to," Dash said, and Danny unfolded his arms.

"Can you leave us alone?" Valerie demanded, not even trying to hide her hostility.

The bully gang exchanged glances before returning to the main building.

"I can't believe you'd forgive them just like that. You know they only apologised because you're Phantom, right?" Val scolded, and Danny looked like a wounded puppy at her words.

"I know, but I don't want to be a douche," Danny shrunk back from her.

Sam snorted. "What he's trying to say is that he doesn't hold grudges, even when he should, and forgives far to easily, like he'd trying to be some sort of paragon." Danny scowled.

The rest of the day passed largely uneventfully, if you ignored the frequent whispers, nervous faces and admirers coming to apologise to Danny, thank him, or ask how he got superpowers - something that he declined to answer fully, leading to word quickly spreading that people should stop asking about that because it was rude to ask how a ghost died, which wasn't entirely wrong, just not the whole reason for why it was a touchy subject for Danny.

All in all, it wasn't half as bad as Danny had been expecting. It was actually somewhat anticlimactic in his opinion.

He sent a brief text, saying that he was going to talk to Mr Lancer because he missed some of the lesson, to his parents and knocked on the classroom door.

Mr Lancer answered the door, smiling at the halfa. "Daniel. Can I help you?"

Danny shuffled his feet. "Uh, I kinda wanted to catch up on the stuff I missed at the start of your lesson. Why did Arthur Conan Doyle have a recap at the start of the chapter?"

His teacher smiled, and invited him into the classroom, where Danny seated himself at the front of the empty classroom. "The Sherlock Holmes stories were initially serialized in magazines, each chapter in a different magazine, before they were compiled into complete books, so he would frequently recap the story for the sake of readers who may have forgotten the events of the previous chapters."

Danny nodded, and took notes in his workbook.

"Is there anything else you wanted to ask?" Mr Lancer continued as Danny put his book back in his bag.

"No thanks," Danny said, zipping up his bag. "Thank you."

"It's no problem at all, Danny," Mr Lancer replied. "How was your first day back at school?"

"A lot better than I expected. I think I'll be fine here."

"That's certainly good to hear."

Danny made for the door, only to stop when Lancer called out to him. "And remember, my door's always open if you need to talk."

"Thanks Mr Lancer," Danny radiated a cool warmth from his beaming features. "Bye, see you tomorrow."


End file.
